


Mirror, Mirror

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Body Worship, Masturbation, Narcissism, Orgasm, Other, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p><p>"Miles Edgeworth masturbates to himself in the mirror."</p><p>Once again, a self-explanatory prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.
> 
> It was also beta'd by KartoonKween over on y!Gallery for me.

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and Miles Edgeworth had allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in. With no pending court cases and no investigations to be done, the silver-haired prosecutor was reclining in bed with his grey eyes half-open, sunlight gently peeking through the white blinds on his bedroom window. He rolled over slowly, comforters gently rustling with the motion, to look at the clock on his nightstand. He pushed a few loose strands of hair from his eyes and saw that it was 10:23 in the morning. The prosecutor silently scolded himself. He really _should_ have gotten up earlier.  
  
Flopping back onto the bed, Miles yawned and let his hand wander down to his torso, idly scratching his belly. _I should really go take a shower,_ he thought to himself. He absentmindedly let his hand meander around his stomach for a little bit longer, gently stroking the light hairs found there, when his fingers lightly brushed against an unexpected lump of firm flesh. Miles let out a soft breath, and then lifted his upper body so that he was leaning on his elbows, looking down at the erection he now realized that he had.  
  
The prosecutor sighed, not at all surprised that he had a morning hard-on, but still slightly annoyed about it. _Nothing that a shower won’t take care of,_ Miles thought ruefully. The prosecutor irritably ran a hand through his hair and got up to a sitting position, his erection pressing against his belly. Frowning slightly, he gracefully swung his bare legs over the side of the bed (he hadn’t bothered with pajamas the night before), letting his feet touch the plush carpet below. He pushed himself up to standing position and started to make his way towards the bathroom.  
  
Halfway to his destination, Miles passed by the full-length mirror on his bedroom wall. For some strange reason, he was compelled to stop. Normally he wouldn’t think twice about the reflective glass, but his own image caught his eye. Staring into the mirror, he saw a man with flawless pale skin, silver locks mussed up from sleep, tired steel-grey eyes, and a rather prominent hard-on. A sly smirk started to tug at the corners of his mouth as he continued to gaze at his visage in the glass.  
  
Miles looked himself up and down, noticing the finely toned muscles in his arms, legs, and chest. He ran his hand up his torso, letting his fingertips lightly graze the tight abs found there. _I knew that gym membership was a good idea,_ Miles contemplated, grinning at his reflection. His fingers continued on up to his chest, ghosting over the skin there, until his digits found their way to one of his nipples and started to gently stroke it. A soft sigh escaped Miles’ lips as he rolled the now-hardening bud between his fingertips. Looking back into the mirror, he saw his cock twitch slightly as he continued to grope himself. This caused a slight blush to start blooming across the prosecutor’s nose, who was mildly embarrassed that he was getting off _to himself._  
  
Miles shook his head back and forth lightly, causing his silver bangs to swing gently with the motion. _There is nothing strange about getting off to the image of an attractive man,_ the prosecutor reasoned, _even if that attractive man happens to be myself._  
  
Now thoroughly convinced in his mind that there was nothing odd about what he was doing, Miles continued to let his hand rove his body. His fingers carried on with what they were doing, moving over to the other nipple to stimulate that one as well. A slight wave of pleasure radiated throughout his body as he enjoyed the sensations that his fingers were producing. The prosecutor looked at his reflection once again, focusing in on his erection, jutting upwards. He smirked to himself.  
  
 _I was going to ignore that. Too late now, I suppose._  
  
Miles let his other hand drift down to his groin, gently stroking the pale hair down there, before lightly grazing his fingers over his erection. A shudder of anticipation ran over his skin as he touched his cock, added to the sensation produced by his other hand still gently kneading his nipple. He moaned softly, realizing that _it had been FAR too long_ since he had last pleasured himself.  
  
Miles wrapped his hand around his erection and gave it an experimental stroke upwards, slowly rubbing foreskin over glans. He sighed contentedly as he repeated the motion, feeling a little bit of tension build up in his body. The prosecutor let his eyes lift up to stare at his reflection as he slowly pumped his cock, his breath hitching at the sight before him.  
  
He blushed slightly as he studied his reflection, stroking his cock with one hand and still teasing his nipple with the other. Miles noticed little things about himself as he continued to pleasure himself, such as the lustful gleam in his half-lidded eyes and the sensual way his mouth gaped as his breaths became a little more shallow and a little more frequent. He began to pump himself a little more forcefully.  
  
Miles withdrew his fingers from the now-pert nipple and moved them up towards his mouth, placing them on his lips. He opened his mouth a little hesitantly before slipping two of the digits in between them. His skin tasted a little salty, but his fingers were nice and soft. _That skin lotion I’ve been buying hasn’t been a waste after all._ He ran the tip of his tongue across his fingertips before proceeding to suck on them gently, tentatively. Enjoying the feel of this new sensation, he sucked them harder, coating them with his own saliva. A low moan escaped from his throat as he saw his reflection mouthing his fingers wantonly while vigorously pumping his cock.  
  
Miles didn’t know what was turning him on more: the act of masturbating, or the fact that he looked _so damn sexy_ while doing it. His breath was starting to come in heavier pants now, and a slight sheen of sweat was glistening on his skin. He could feel his hand getting moist with each stroke as he slicked his shaft with pre-cum, and a familiar pressure was starting to coil up in his abdomen.  
  
It wasn’t long before Miles noticed that saliva was starting to slowly drip down his hand. He leisurely let his now-slick fingers slip from his mouth as a wry grin made its way across his face. He reduced the pace of his strokes and spread his legs slightly, blushing as he watched himself do so, knowing what he was about to do. The prosecutor then moved his hand behind his back, slowly sliding it down the cleft of his ass until he reached what he was searching for. He pressed a slick fingertip against his entrance before letting it slowly glide inside. He then pushed his finger in deeper, up to the second knuckle, letting out a hiss as he did so. Miles experimentally wiggled his finger inside, enjoying the unusual sensations that it was producing.  
  
The feeling wasn’t unpleasant at all, so Miles added a second finger to the first. When he started to push them in and out, a low moan escaped his throat. He pumped his cock a little more forcefully once again, trying to match the rhythm he had set with his fingers. “Ahn…” Miles breathed as the tension in his body started to build up at a steady pace. He watched himself in the mirror, noticing that his face was becoming quite flushed. When he twisted his fingers upward, causing them to brush up against a bundle of sensitive nerves, Miles almost lost his balance. Luckily, he caught himself before he fell over, but when he saw his even-more-flushed refection he knew that some of his face’s redness had nothing to do with arousal and everything to do with embarrassment. _It’s a good thing that no one is around to see this._  
  
Despite his near fall, Miles continued to pleasure himself, staring at the mirror the entire time. Normally he’d compose some sort of fantasy, but watching himself while he did the deed was proving more than enough to get him off. As his breaths became increasingly ragged, he sped up the rhythm of his hand moving up and down his shaft. He continued to press his fingers into his ass, trying to hit that sweet spot, succeeding more times than not, and moaning in approval when he did.  
  
Miles was close. Oh, he was so painfully close to release. The tension that was building up in his abdomen was almost at its peak, and Miles couldn’t take it anymore. He roughly withdrew his fingers from himself and leaned up against the mirror with his arm, pumping his cock with wild abandon, groaning loudly. His hot breath fogged up the mirror each time he exhaled, making it a little difficult to see his reflection, but by now Miles was too far gone to care. His eyes were screwed shut as he panted hard, the echoes of his moans reverberating throughout the empty room as he desperately thrust his cock into his own hand.  
  
It only took a few more strokes, a few more erratic thrusts, before Miles finally came with a yell, pleasure taking over his body. He forced his eyes open in order to watch himself climax, his face flushed with gratification, shuddering as he shot his seed across the mirror. Panting heavily with his release, he pumped his cock a few more times to ensure that every last drop had been milked out.  
  
Miles leaned against the mirror for a few more moments, enjoying the post-orgasm euphoria and letting his heart rate and breathing drop back down to a regular rhythm. Eventually, Miles eased himself back into a standing position. Looking down, he blushed furiously once he realized what a mess he had made of the mirror. _I hope that will clean off without leaving any streaks._ He then thought back to the utterly erotic face that he made as he climaxed, and smirked. _Only one other person has had the privilege of seeing that face,_ Miles pondered as he chuckled to himself. The prosecutor then realized that the evidence of his release was starting to slowly slide down the glass, making its way to the floor.  
  
“Grk!” Miles yelped out to no one in particular as he scurried over to the tissue box on his nightstand. Tissues in hand, he hurried back to the mirror and managed to wipe most of the mess off of it before any managed to get onto the carpet. Miles shook his head as he realized that he would need some glass cleaner in order to finish the job. That matter could wait, however. Tossing the tissues into the wastebasket, Miles turned to the mirror one last time and winked at himself before making his way to the bathroom for his long overdue shower.


End file.
